Reading The Truth
by HAWT GYPSY
Summary: Angel finds out who Connors real mother is thanks to Lorne.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i own nothing in this fic. i wish i did or things would be so much  
better.  
Author's Note: this is my very first fanfic. so i really hope you like. please let  
me know if there is anything i can do to make this fic (or future fics) better.  
thanks.  
Distribution: feel free to take the fic if you want. just please let me know  
where this fic is going and give me credit. Thanks**

* * *

"Ok, so explain this to me again." Angel asked a very excited Lorne. "You love Cordelia. You have  
kerumption, I read it when you were reading." Lorne looked at Angel, waiting for him to thank him  
for telling him what he wanted to hear. What Lorne then heard from Angel confused him a little.  
"Ok, first question, what is kerump-whatever you said? Second question, how did you get that when  
I was reading? I thought you can only read people when they sing." Angel was very confused right  
now.  
"I can read you when ever you concentrate because I've read before. As for the kerumption,  
kerumption is two warriors coming together. You and Cordelia." Lorne pointed out.  
Angel was pretty confused. Yes, him and Cordelia are close now, but in love? He knew he was  
lonely and she did help with Connor. So maybe it wont be all that bad to love her.  
Just then Connor walks in the Hyperion lobby. Humming a happy tune. This was weird for both  
Angel and Lorne. For two different reasons, Angel was a little curious about why he was so happy.  
Lorne was shocked by what he was reading from the very happy teen. Angel caught the very  
shocked and confused look on Lorne. "You ok, Lorne. I mean, I know it is weird to see Connor in a  
happy mood, but is it really that bad?"  
This caught Lorne off guard. "What? Oh…no, I was just uh…thinking. Um…I have to go." Lorne  
practically ran out of the hotel. Leaving a very confused vampire, and a very confused, but happy,  
teen. "So, Connor, why are you so cheerful today?" Angel asked Connor. He wouldn't admit it to  
anyone else, but he was a little scared about his son going out by himself. Everyone knows Connor  
hasn't been the best-behaved child around.  
"I just talked to this most wonderful girl at the park. Her name is Michelle, and I got her number. And  
you know what…I think I am going to give her a call right now." He said excitedly, as he bounced up  
the stairs to his room. Angel just sighed in relief and smiled to himself as he watched his now happy  
son go up to his room. 

Later that night, Angel was seating up in his room thinking over his last conversation with Lorne.  
Looking down at the picture in his hand. Debating in his head whither or not he was really in love  
with Cordelia. It would be nice to have someone by his side. Being alone for so long can make  
anyone crave affection. Angel kept wondering, what his realationship with Cordelia was. He never  
even considered being in love with Cordelia until Lorne said something. Angel did hear it from Fred,  
but she really didn't know them so he didn't really think about that. Angel decided to try and get  
some sleep. Just when he was almost asleep, Connor comes in.  
"Dad, you awake?" He whispered into the dark. Angel turned on the light and faced his son.  
Forcing down a yawn, he said, "No, no, what's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing, Lorne is back, and he said he needed to talk to you, ASAP." He answered him,  
sounding pretty mad.  
Angel notices how Connor was back to his normal, broody self. "Are you…" pausing, Angel debated  
whither or not he should ask what was wrong, Probably had something to do with that girl. Best to  
change the subject. "Do you know what Lorne wants?" Angel asked while he put his shirt on.  
"No." Connor said in a very bored tone.  
"Ok, lets go."  
They walked out the door and went down the stairs. Angel was a little worried about what Lorne is  
going to say. Angel has a feeling that it has something to do with when Lorne ran out of the hotel  
earlier that day.  
"Lorne, What is it. Connor said you wanted to talk to me." Angel was really tired so he hoped  
whatever he was going to say, wont keep him wired up.  
Lorne looked pretty worried, "Yeah, but first, Connor, can you please leave us to talk?" Lorne  
asked as nicely as he could. Knowing Connor would probably get upset.  
Connor does get a little mad. " What? Why? Are you going to talk about me? If you are then I am  
going to stay."  
"Connor, please just lease so I can talk to Lorne, I promise to talk to you about it later." Angel  
asked. Whatever Lorne has to say must be important. Lorne never tells Connor to leave. He always  
talks about trying to include him in everything.  
"Whatever. I have better things to do anyways."  
Angel and Lorne wait until Connor leaves. Angel looks at Lorne a little annoyed. "Ok, What is so  
damn important, that you had to kick Connor out."  
"Well, the fact that it has something to do with Connor."  
"Oh, no. What did he do?" Angel got really worried. Thinking the worse.  
"Oh, its nothing bad." Angel sighed. "Well, actually, its kind of weird." Lorne paused. Trying to find  
the right words to tell Angel. So he doesn't freak out.  
"You remember this morning, when we were talking and then Connor came in Humming, right? "  
"Yeah, how can I forget? Only time I have ever seen Connor look happy. You freaked out." Lorne  
acted offended. "Well it was weird. Anyways, I decided to try to read him, just to see what got him all  
happy." At Angels angry look, Lorne says " Don't look at me that way. I know you said not to read  
him, but I was really curious and you will be glad that I read him after I tell you what I saw."  
"Ok, so, what did you see." Angel asked impatiently.  
"I'm getting there. Chill out. So I went to a friend of mine who knows everything, I mean everything!"  
"So…"  
"What did I say about being patient?" When Lorne noticed that he wasn't going to interrupt again,  
he continued. "Anyways, You will never believe what he told me." Angel raised an eyebrow waiting.  
"He told me about Connor's real mother." Lorne then saw Angel about to speak. "Hey! No  
interruptions. Ok so he talked about Connor's Mom, I asked what this had to do with Darla. He didn'  
t even know who she was. He told me that the mom is very much alive and really human. He also  
said that she was really powerful." Lorne let this sink in before he let the real bomb drop. When he  
saw Angel's eyes widen, he continued. "Ok, you ready to find out the name of the real mom?"  
Angel kind of had a feeling of who it was, but didn't know how. He just waited for Lorne to confirm  
his suspicions.  
"Its Buffy." Angel just sat there in shock. Not quite believing what Lorne just said. Even though he  
kind of saw it coming.  
"What…Are…Are you sure this guy is for real." Angel needed to be absolutely sure before he did  
anything.  
"I promise. This guy is like the connection to the Powers That Be. He told me it had something to  
do with some temporal fold (The Forgotten Day). He said the Powers couldn't destroy an innocent  
so they just kind of kept him until the next time you had sex. So when you slept with Darla, they just  
implanted him into her.  
Angel was completely shocked. How was he going to tell Buffy? Or Connor. Should he even tell  
her? She probably wont even believes him.  
"Should I tell Buffy?" asking Lorne for advice was always a good idea. "I think you should tell  
Connor first." Or not "Are you sure? He will probably be mad." Angel said uncertain. He wasn't  
exactly sure how his son was going to react to the news that Darla isn't his mom. "Well, if you want  
my advise, I think you should tell Connor right now, the sooner, the better. And I really don't think  
he will be mad. Shocked, sure, but not mad. I think if he finds out that he was made out of love and  
not hate, it will make him feel better. Don't you feel better, knowing you have a son with the love of  
your life." Lorne was trying to get Angel to see the good in this.  
"You know what Lorne, your right. I should tell him, then maybe we can take a trip to Sunnydale to  
tell Buffy. They should meet. That is if Buffy doesn't kill me first. She wont be all to thrilled to find  
out that I slept with Darla. Angel pointed out to Lorne. " "Ok, so I am going to tell Connor about  
Buffy. Then we will go to Sunnydale." Angel decided to plan everything out before he made the trip  
back to Sunnydale. He wasn't even sure if Connor would want to go.  
"No!" Cordelia came into the room Screaming. "You cant just go back to her. Why would you go  
and tell her about Connor. She would probably just blame you and try to kill you." She did not want  
to him go back to that bitch. She knew she would lose Angel to her once again.  
"Cordelia? Were you there the whole time?" He was quite surprised to see that Cordelia was  
eavesdropping.  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I just don't think it is a good idea to tell Buffy. Or Connor. I mean,  
how good of a mother would she be. She is the slayer!" Cordelia was trying to tell Angel the bad in  
telling Buffy. "She will only get him killed. Besides, she doesn't know how to raise a teenager. I am  
definitely a better mother figure to Connor. Another thing I need to add, I don't think it is a good  
idea to tell Connor, you will probably just traumatize the kid."  
Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Lorne actually think he was in love with her?  
"I know you don't like Buffy, but don't you ever let me hear you insult Buffy about things you know  
nothing about. Buffy did an amazing job raising Dawn. I think she will be a great mother figure to  
Connor. As for you, I'm sorry, but I don't think so. You are just too self-centered. Now I am done  
talking to you. I am going to find my son and tell him that he has a mother that will love him with all  
her heart."  
As he walked up the stairs he swore he could hear Cordilea calling Buffy a Bitch. Oh well, he will  
just deal with her later. First, Angel needs to tell Connor the news.  
He knocked on the door. Waiting patiently. When he heard a faint 'come in' he opened the door. He  
found Connor on his bed writing on a notebook.  
"Hey Connor, what are you doing?"  
"Nothing," Connor kept his eyes on his paper.  
"Connor, can you stop writing, I have to tell you something really important."  
Connor looks up at his dad. He sets his paper to the side and waits patiently for his dad to talk.  
"What I am going to explain to you may take me a little while to get this all out, so please don't  
interrupt."  
"Ok."  
"K, I guess I will just come out with it. Darla isn't your mom. She is." Angel said pointing to the  
picture he handed to Connor. The only picture of Buffy that he had. "Look, I know this is a lot to  
take and you are probably really confused at the moment. If you want me to explain right now, I will.  
Or I can come…"  
"Now." Connor interrupted. " I need you to explain it right now."  
Angel can tell Connor was really confused so he tried to explain it as best as he could.  
"A few years ago, I was made human. It was some demand, but that's not important right now.  
Anyways, Buffy was there. I loved her so much. This was the only chance for us to be together.  
Because before there was the whole curse issue." Angel tried to explain. "Later I found out that  
Buffy would die if I stayed human, so I asked them to change me back. They agreed to take back  
the day, but apparently she got pregnant when we were together. They couldn't destroy you so  
they just help you until I slept with someone else. Do you understand."  
"I think so. Let me see if you got this. Darla was only there to carry my. But she's not my mom. And  
my mom is still alive. Is that right?" Angel could see that Connor was struggling with this new  
information.  
"Yes, but you see, I have to go to Sunnydale to tell Buffy, and I was wondering if you would like to  
come with me and meet her?"  
Angel asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Yeah, I would love to meet her."  
"Meet who? Gunn asked, as he walked into the room.  
Gunn was obviously confused, so Angel quickly told him what was going on about Buffy and Darla.  
After he was done, he went to leave the room. But first he turns to Gunn " would you like to go to  
Sunnydale."  
"Yeah, I always wanted to meet this famous slayer."  
"Good." Then Angel left the room.  
Gunn then turns to a still shocked Connor. "Are you ok man? I know this must be lot to take in."  
"You know what? I am kind of relived." Connor said. With a smile forming on his lips.

**AN: So, did you like it? Please leave  
some feedback if you do. thanx**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: i just wanted you all to know that the time line of the story isn't like the one on the  
show. If you are confused, please try to contact me and i will try to explain it to you.

About two hours later, Angel, Connor, and Gunn arrived in Sunnydale. They all noticed how  
abandoned the place looked. Angel knew that something wasn't right.  
"Do you know what's going on?" Connor asked.  
"I wish I did. I just don't understand something." Angel said. A little anger in his voice, "If Sunnydale is  
as bad as it is, why didn't Buffy tell me."  
Gunn just had to point something out, "oh, like how you told her about the Beast and the master?"  
"Shut up Gunn, why did you come here anyways?" Angel had a feeling that it had something to do  
with more than just meeting the famous slayer.  
"What? I want to see the slayer that has the vamps running under their beds." At angel's look, Gunn  
admitted. "ok, ok, fine. I saw a picture of her yesterday and I just wanted to see if she was as cute in  
person as she is in the picture." Gunn knew that would irritate angel, but he just wanted to see how deep  
angel's feelings ran for the slayer.  
"Ok, first of all, she is even more beautiful in person then in the picture. Second, of all, if I catch you  
hitting on her I will kill you. Do you hear me?" angel said in an annoyed and serious tone.  
Gunn knew that he was serious, so he just kept his mouth shut.  
"Well, I can tell you love this girl, so are you going to try to get back together?" Connor wanted to  
know how often he would see her.  
"Probably, lets just see how she reacts to the whole thing about you being her son. Plus, we can't  
forget about the happiness problem." Angel explained.  
"Oh, didn't Lorne tell you? Your soul…" Connor started to tell Angel something, but Gunn kicked his  
leg. "Ouch! What!" Gunn gave him a very straightforward look. "Oh, um, never mind." It was to late  
though, Angel already knew something was going on.  
Angel had a confused and startled look. "What about my soul?"  
"Oh, its nothing really, its just…oh look were here." Saved by the bell Gunn thought.  
Angel gave them one last look before getting out of the car.  
Gunn turned to Connor, "That was close. How could you tell him? Lorne told you not to say anything  
until he was sure." Gunn was a little irritated because he knows now that Angel will be very suspicious for  
a while.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it just came out. Lets just hope he doesn't suspect anything."  
Connor said.  
Both Connor, and Gunn got out of the car and walked up to the front of the house where Angel was  
waiting. Angel knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door.  
Couple of seconds later the door opened, revealing a tall brunette girl.  
Hey, can I help you?" the girl asked.  
Angel got really confused. "Um, I'm looking for Buffy. She does still live her, right?" He asked.  
The girl looked suspicious for a second. "Hold on for a sec." Then the girl shut the door, leaving the  
three outside. They heard some voices then the door opened.  
"You can come in." The girl stepped aside to let them in.  
Angel, Connor, and Gunn walked into the living room. Angel just looked around the living room for a  
second before he turned to the girl. "Um, where is Buffy?" Angel asked again.  
"She isn't here right now. She went on patrol to train the SITs." She explained, not really caring if  
they know about Buffy being the Slayer or not.  
"Hey Kennedy, Who was at…oh my god, Angel!" Willow said excitedly. "What are you doing here?  
Are you looking for Buffy, she isn't here, she is on…"  
"Patrol, I know this girl told me." he said, interrupting Willows babbling. Angel was getting irritated  
because he still doesn't know what SIT is or what was going on. "Can you please tell me what is going on?  
I have never seen this please look so deserted like that. So it gives me the impression that something big  
is going on. So please, just tell me."  
Willow has never seen Angel this worried about anything. Ok, I will tell you." She goes on about The  
First and how it's killing the SITs. She explains that the SITs (Slayers in Training) are staying at the house  
to get trained. She left out all the details of Spike, thinking that maybe it would be best to have Buffy tell  
him.  
"Well, that's its, the world is going to end, then again when isn't it." Willow joked.  
Well, that's good to know." Angel calmly said. Just then, he turns to Connor and Gunn as if he just  
remembered they were there.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Willow, this is Connor and Gunn. Guys this is Willow and…um, I don't think I know who  
you are."  
"I'm Kennedy, one of the SITs." Kennedy introduced herself. She was still looking at Angel with a little  
curiosity. Knowing that he wasn't completely human.  
Willow was really excited to have them here. She knew that Buffy wouldn't be to thrilled but she knew  
that Buffy could come around. There was a long silence between the groups. Then Willow spoke up.  
"So, Why are you here?"  
Angel just thought about it for a second then he responded. "I would much rather talk to Buffy first.  
Do you mind if they stayed here while I look for her?" He asked, pointing at Connor and Gunn.  
Connor looked up at him " What, But I…"  
Angel interrupted; "I don't think it is a good idea for you to be there when I tell her. Just stay here and  
you will meet her when I come back."  
Willow had a feeling that something big was going on but she knew that she will figure it out soon.  
"That's fine, they can stay here. There isn't much room though."  
"Its fine." Gunn said.  
Angel just nodded at them then walked out. He turned to them and said, " Be good kids."  
"Yes dad." Connor yelled back sarcastically.  
At least that's what it sounded like to Willow.

TBC!

AN: i just wanted you all to know that the time line of the story isn't like the one on the  
show. If you are confused, please try to contact me and i will try to explain it to you.  
Sorry it was so short. But anyways, do  
you like it. Please let me know if you  
still want me to continue


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, this is my 3rd chapter. im so sorry it took so long. In this  
chapter i have my first fight scene and i don't think i did that good of  
a job. Let me what you think**

* * *

It didn't take that much time for angel to find his way to the cemetery. As soon as he entered  
he sensed Buffy. He could always sense her. he would feel a chill go down his spine and the little  
hairs on the back of his neck go straight up. But this time it was different. The feeling was much  
stronger now and he had a feeling that someone was also around her. Someone familiar. He just  
couldn't quite figure out who it was. Just as he was about to turn around, someone jumped on his  
back.  
He grabbed the attacker by the arm and flipped the attacker on their back that and found  
himself facing down at the last person he wanted to see.  
"Spike!" Angel knew that he felt someone familiar but had no idea that it was spike. He didn't  
even know that spike was still in town.  
"Angel! What the hell are you doing here!" spike yelled. He really didn't want Angel here.  
Knowing that if Angel was here that only means that something bad is going to happen. Like there  
wasn't already enough evil going on in Sunnydale  
"I'm hear to see Buffy, not the it's any of your busyness."  
"Yeah, well, it is kind of is my busyness. See, unlike you, I have been here for her so I am  
going to make sure that you wont do anything stupid to hurt her. You know like leave her to die."  
Spike really wanted to get under angel's skin, and he knew just the right buttons to push. Angel  
punched spike right in the nose before leaving spike to go look for Buffy.  
Now Angel was even more confused. He really needed to talk to Buffy. About Connor and now  
Spike.  
After about 20 minutes of looking, he heard some fighting. He ran up to see who it was. When  
he noticed it was Buffy, he joined the fight to help. It was an easy fight, only having 5 vamps. As  
soon as they were done fighting them, angel turns to Buffy about to say hi, only to have her punch  
him in the nose.  
"ow, ow Buffy! What was that for!" Angel asked really confused.  
"Oh! Sorry. Sometimes I just get in the mood and I can't stop fighting. Are you ok?" Buffy  
asked. Not really caring but asking anyways. She wouldn't tell the truth, but the real reason she hit  
him was because she was real pissed off!  
"yeah, I'm fine." He said, he was kind of lying but she really doesn't need to know that. "how  
are you doing?" he wants to avoid telling her about Connor. So light conversation is going to have  
to do.  
"I'm fine. What are you doing?" she asked in a stern voice. She knows that Angel only comes  
to town when there is danger. " shouldn't you be in LA with Cordelia and your son?" when Buffy  
found out about Angel having a baby and playing house with cordelia, she was pissed. She doesn't  
really remember the last time she got so mad. That was the main reason she kept going back to  
spike. But of course spike doesn't know that. She never told anyone.  
"Wait. What?" Angel was really confused. He had no idea that people in Sunnydale knew  
about Connor. Or Cordelia. He just found out about his so-called feeling for Cordelia. How in the  
hell did Buffy know about that. " How did you know that.  
"Oh so you didn't know? Cordelia was kind enough to let me know how well your life is going  
with your new baby and with Whoredelia." ( AN: sorry, but I just had to do it. LOL)  
Angel would have laughed at that nickname if he weren't so mad. "Cordelia told you that?  
Well, whatever she told you, was a lie." Angel couldn't believe what he just heard. He knew people  
at his work kept thinking that he was in love with her, but he didn't think that she thought that.  
Buffy wasn't sure if she could trust him. "so, you're not in love cordelia, and you don't have a  
son.?"  
"um, no and yes"  
Buffy looked confused. "well, which is it? Yes or no."  
Angel just kind of looked around at the ground and around them, anywhere but her eyes. "  
well, I don't love Cordelia, but…" he stopped talking. He doesn't know if he has the strength to tell  
her about Connor. He can't help but feel scared of how she will react.  
"Well, what?" Buffy was getting really impatient.  
Angel went to open his mouth to talk, but was interrupted when they were attacked. There was  
what Angel thought were seven vampires in capes and with swords. Angel was trying to take two of  
them off of Buffy while trying to get one of them off him. Buffy swing hers legs up to kick one in  
between the legs. She grabs the one that was trying to choke her by the arm. She twists it and  
takes the sword. With one big swing she decapitates two. Just then she sees Angel getting thrown  
into a stone.  
"Angel!" Buffy screams. She runs over to him and grabs the one off him and stabs him with her  
sword. She reaches for Angel. Before she can get him up, one comes up behind her and stabs her  
in the back. her eyes widen in shock. She turns and stabs him in the chest right before falling next  
to Angel.  
"Buffy! Are you ok!" Angel asked her. He got really worried. He can tell that the wound was  
deep.  
Buffy just looks at him. "Don't worry about me, just finish them off." She says as she gives him  
her sword. As soon as the sword was in his hands, he went after them. He put all of his worry and  
anger in to the fight. In about five minutes, they were all dead.  
Angel runs to Buffy "Are you OK?" he was even more worried. So he picks her up before she  
even speaks.  
Buffy winced in pain but tries to hide it, "yes Angel, I'm fine, I can walk you know." Angel just  
ignores her and starts to walk out of the cemetery.  
"I'm taking you to the hospital" Angel calmly says  
Buffy was completely against this "What! No, I don't need to go to the hospital. Just take me  
home. Besides, what will you tell the doctor?" Buffy just can't go to the hospitals, she hates them.  
Angel pauses, " Fine, I'll take you home." He really wasn't looking forward to this.  
In about a half an hour, they arrived back at the house. By this time, Angel was running and  
Buffy had passed out. He started to bang on the door.  
"HELLO! SOMEONE PLEASE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! BUFFYS HURT!" Just then the door  
was open.  
Willow just stands with wide eyes. "Oh MY GOD! What happened!" Willow says as she moves  
out of the way.  
Angel walks to the couch and puts her down. "We were attacked. They looked like vampires  
with capes?" he half asked, not really understanding what they were.  
" Oh…that was the bringers." Willow said as she got the first aid kit.  
Connor and Gunn came running in from the back  
"I heard yelling. What's going on?" Connor asked. Then he looks down and sees Buffy, "Oh  
no, what happened?" he went and knelt down by Buffy. He looked at his dad for answers. Hate in  
his eye. "What did you do!"  
"Oh shit! You did this Angel? Man, What is wrong with you?" Gunn asked in a shocked voice.  
He does kind of find it hard to believe but doesn't say anything.  
"No! what! Connor how can you say that, you too, Gunn. You know I love Buffy, I would never  
hurt her, or anyone likes this. We were attacked in the Cemetery." Angel couldn't believe Connor  
said that. He really thought him and his son had gotten past all that.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just worried." Connor Said. He was lying. He was really worried but he still wants  
to know what happened from Buffy before he really believes him.  
"it ok" angel said.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I know you didn't do it" Gunn said in a shaky voice.  
"yeah right." Angel says, just looking at Gunn. Just then Buffy starts to stir.  
"DAD! I think she's waking up." Connor says too his dad before looking back at Buffy.  
As soon as Buffy opens her eyes, She is staring straight into familiar dark chocolate brown  
eyes. "Ang…"  
"Mom, your awake!" Connor says really excited.  
"Um…What!" Then she faints again.  
Connor looks at Angel. "Oops. Sorry"

TBC... AN: Sorry it is so short!


	4. Chapter 4

"DAD! I think she's waking up." Connor says too his dad before looking back at Buffy.As soon as Buffy opens her eyes, She is staring straight into familiar dark chocolate browneyes. "Ang…""Mom, your awake!"

Connor says really excited."Um…What!" Then she faints again.

Connor looks at Angel. "Oops. Sorry"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy's eyes start to flutter open. All she noticed was white. White walls, white floors. But her eyes were still very blurry. She rubbed her eyes to look a little better. About 15 feet from her she noticed a colorful figure. She couldn't quite figure it out yet. But as the figure came closer she knew it was some guy she met but didn't really remember.

"Am I dead?" she asked the stranger.

"What? No hi how are you? How have you been? Just, 'am I dead?' That's just rude"

"Ok, I'm sorry, how about, Where are we, and who are you? Oh, and Hi." She said rolling her eyes all I really want to know is if I'm dead or not. But I'm sure I'll figure it out soon.

The man just looked at her casually, "um, ok…we are in you mind or better yet, conscience and I'm Doyle, I'm a little upset that you don't remember me. And hi to you too." Doyle paused for a second but before she had a chance to say anything he made one little point, "yes im dead, no you are not dead. Does that about cover everything?"

Buffy nodded in her confused state. She was a little weirded out by the fact that she is talking to her ex-boyfriend's dead friend. "Are you evil and if you aren't then why are we here?" she asked in a kind of bored tone.

"Damn girl do u think every dead being is evil? I mean I know most are but trust me im on the side of good. In fact, I work with some pretty powerful people, ah, I mean gods. You know the Powers That Be." At Buffy's confused look, he sighs," they're like your boss. Well actually they ARE your bosses."

"Oh ok, so why are we here?" she asked, pointing to the white wall,

Doyle looked alarmed, "Oh of course, im sorry I forgot I didn't tell you yet." Doyle said, " I'm here to explain how you have a son." He said in the most casual tone. As if it won't confuse the hell out of the slayer.

"WHAT?" Buffy said wide, eyed.

A.N. Back at the House

Conner and Angel look on as they watch as buffy faints. Angel pushes Conner out of the way to get to her.

"Buffy! Buffy! Wake up! Come on baby, wake up!" Angel said in a worried tone. Scared that she might have lost too much blood from the wound. He checks her pulse and sighs in relief, " Oh thank God, she is going to be ok." He said as he looked at Conner and Willow.

"Well duh!" willow exclaimed at angel. " When some kid she doesn't know calls her MOM, what do you think she was going to do? Jump up and down screaming 'YAY ME I HAVE A SON, NOT REALLY SURE HOW I HAVE A SON OR EVEN IF HE IS GOOD OR EVIL, BUT DAMN I GOT A SON!' No, I really don't think so. She just fainted." Willow pointed out slowly as if they were little children that don't understand much.

Conner looked at willow guilty, " this is my fault, isn't it?"

Before Willow could say anything, Angel jumped in, "HELL YES ITS YOU FAULT! How could you say that before I even had the chance to tell her about you?' he screamed angrily.

"Hey, don't yell at him Angel, if you had told her on portal like you planned to, this wouldn't have happened. You should've had Buffy more prepared." Gunn yell at Angel. He really didn't like how Angel always blames Conner for every bad thing.

"You guys, stop YELLING! Damn, you're acting as if she's dead. She just fainted, she'll wake up when its time. Maybe we should take her to her bed, then you guys can explain to me what the hell is going on." Willow said, shaking her head at them.

Angel carried Buffy up to her room, he kissed her forehead and went back down stairs and began to tell Willow all about what happened in LA for the past 2 years.

* * *

**A.N.**

**sorry this was really short, but trust me, next chapter is much longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Buffy's Conscience)

"So what you telling me, is that I have an 18 year old son, a son that I don't even remember giving birth to? Um, can you say…. bullshit!" Buffy said in a sarcastic tone as if saying 'you're out of you're fucking mind!'

Doyle looked offended, "what do you mean, Bullshit? Are you saying you don't believe me" He doesn't quite understand why she doesn't believe him, "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I don't know. It's just impossible for me to have an 18-year-old son, im only 21 years old! And maybe you are telling the truth, but maybe you just came to the wrong person" she said kindly, like there had to be some simple explanation for this for thing.

"What are you talking about?" Doyle was know the one confused, " I didn't say anything about you having him 18 years ago, I just said that he is yours, and I can prove it to you!"

Buffy looked at me suspiciously, "really? How"

"I'm gonna show you something but you have to promise not to interrupt. We really need to get this show on the rode, the PTB are getting really bored."

Buffy sighs, "fine but can you at least tell me what im going to see, I really don't want to faint again. That is what happened to me, right? Can someone really faint after they already fainted?" Buffy said the last part to her self. Then laughed at her stupid thought.

"Well, I can't really tell you. But trust me, its going to be so much easier just showing you. And ill pause it at the right moments so that you can adjust." He wanted her to understand how important this is. He already knows how she might react, which is way he asked the PTB for permission to control the show, um I mean event.

When he sees that Buffy has agreed to control herself, he starts to change the setting. "On with the show."

Buffy looked around them as all the white walls start to fall away, and replaced by some bricks and a window. Then a desk appeared with a clock and some papers. And then 2 figures showed. They started off blurry, and then Buffy recognized them immediately. Standing in front of her was Angel and, well Herself only 4 years younger. She knew what was going on, she just didn't understand what this had to do with anything. Buffy opened her mouth to say something but found that she had no voice. She walks to Doyle, taps him on his shoulder and gave him a knowing look.

Doyle just shrugged his shoulders, saying that he did what he had to do.

Buffy tried to ignore her confusion and continue to watch as Angel explains to her…um…me, umm the other Buffy why he went to sunny dale and didn't contact her

(A.N. What Buffy and Doyle watch will have a linebefore and after each part so you wont get confused.)

* * *

Angel: "I'm sorry if I handled this wrong. I mean, what else was I supposed to do?"

Buffy: "I don't know. - I just know that when you're around, whether I see you or not, - I feel you - inside - and it throws me."

Angel: "Throws me, too."

Buffy: "So let's just stick to the plan. We keep our distance until a lot of time has passed. Given enough time we should be able to.."

Angel: "Forget?'

Buffy: "Yeah. - So, I'm gonna go - start forgetting."

As Buffy turns to go a green skinned Samurai demon with a curved sword and a red jewel in his forehead crashes through the window behind Angel and attacks him. Angel barely avoids the first stroke of his sword by rolling across his desk.

Buffy: "Angel!"

Buffy kicks the demon back against the wall, Angel comes up and throws an ax at it.

* * *

Doyle pauses it. Just for a second, knowing this is when things will get crazy for the little slayer.

Buffy, with her eyes, wide, yelled, "What the hell is this? This never happened!"

"Oh yes it did, know watch so you can see what happens next." Doyle starts it again before Buffy had a chance to say anything.

* * *

Cut to Buffy and Angel fighting the Samurai. Angel slides across the floor, picking up the demon's sword and stabs it in the gut while it is still wrestling with Buffy. Some of its fluorescent green blood runs down the sword onto Angel's hand. The demon jumps back causing Buffy to land on top of Angel, pulls the sword out and jumps out of the window.

Angel and Buffy stare at each other as they slowly untangle themselves and get up.

Buffy: "Friend of yours?"

Angel: "Never saw it before."

Buffy: "It was rude. We should go kill it."

Angel: "I'm free."

Buffy: "Got somewhere I can change?"

* * *

Buffy continue to watch in awe. She watched as they went down the sewer. Angel saying he felt weird. Then she laughed at out her younger self totally misunderstood his meaning, and embarrassed herself by sharing all of her locked fears and secrets. After they talk about how it was weird seeing each other, the other buffy goes up top to the streets, to the light to find the nasty demon. She was about to follow the other buffy up the ladder when Doyle tug on her sleeve pointing that they have to follow Angel. Not really understanding but follows Doyle anyways.

* * *

Cut to Angel walking in the dark tunnels. Two glowing green eyes watch him from behind. Suddenly the demon jumps out and attacks him from behind slicing across the palm of Angel's right hand as he spins around. Angel looks at the blood on his hand then vamps out and attacks. They fight. The demon slices off the head of Angel's battle-ax, and Angel manages to knock the sword out of the demon's hand. The demon pulls his short sword (about the same length as what's left of the ax handle) and they continue fighting. In the end Angel manages to grab the demon's sword hand and turns its hand to stab it in the heart with its own sword. The demon falls back as Angel stares at the glowing green blood that covers his cut right hand.

The blood swirls around and sinks into his cut, which closes up in front of his eyes. A light races from his right hand through his whole body as Angel collapses with a strangled cry. Angel comes back up gasping for air while we hear the sound of a heart beating.

Angel staring at his hand in disbelief: "I'm alive."

* * *

Doyle paused it again knowing this was the most important part of it all. He paused it right when Buffy was screaming,

"…THE FUCK IS THIS? HE IS HUMAN? WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T HE TELL ME. WHEN I SEE IM GONNA…."

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop with the cursing! Its bad for the soul you know. And it hurts my ears" Doyle rubbed his ears as if they physically burn from the cursing. "And I told you that you have to watch. All of your questions will be answered at the end. I swear!"

Buffy looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, that was just too much. But I'm ok now. I promise."

Not really believing her, he started the scene again anyways.

This time she watched as Angel, Doyle, and Cordelia were all talking. About what they should do. Angel and Doyle go to the Oracles (PTB messengers). Angel asks them if it was permanent and they say it is. Then the next scene was something Buffy just couldn't believe.

* * *

Cut to Buffy walking in a park overlooking the beach. She feels something and turns around to see Angel stepping through a shadowed arch in a hedge. She watches as he walks out into the sun towards her and they kiss

Cut to Angel and Buffy sitting at opposite sides of his kitchen table.

Angel pours some tea: "Would you like some more?"

Buffy: "No, thank you."

Angel: "I'm really sorry I kissed you like that."

Buffy: "You are?"

Angel: "Well, not for the kiss itself.."

Buffy sighs: "Good. I mean, 'cause - as far as kisses go I thought it was well above average."

Angel: "It was incredible. I just - I-I think, maybe we'd be asking for trouble rushing back into things. (Buffy looks at him) Not that I don't want to - rush. Believe me, I do."

Buffy: "Right. You spoke to the Oracles and they said you were cured for good. But how do we know that they really speak for the Powers? I mean they could be - pranksters."

Angel: "Or there could be another loophole."

Buffy: "Exactly. And then the two of us would be in even deeper and it's 'grr' all over again."

Angel: "It would be smart to wait a while. See if this mortal thing takes."

Buffy: "Exactly. And even if it does, it's still complicated."

Angel: "You're still the Slayer. And I'm not sure what I am now. I don't know what my purpose is. I can't just wedge myself into your life back in Sunnydale. It wouldn't be good for either of us. Not to mention the fact that you just started college. And what about slaying. I mean, if you had me to worry about, you might not be as focused."

Buffy: "Are you going to pull out a pie chart on me now? Because I get it, it's not necessary."

Angel gets up with a sigh and moves to the chair next to her: "I'm not saying I don't want you. You know how much.. I'm just saying it's worth the wait to be sure this is right. I need to be sure you won't get hurt again."

Buffy gets up: "You know it's a good thing I didn't fantasize about you turning human only about 10 zillion times, because today would have been a real let down. - So how does the mature plan go? You call me? I call you? What?"

Angel gets up and steps over to her: "We stay in touch - just not.."

Buffy: "Literally. - Funny. (They stare at each other, and then Buffy walks past him) Okay, I'd better.."

Angel turns to look after her: "Right. Remove the temptation."

Buffy spins back towards him: "So, we'll - talk soon."

Buffy puts her hand on top of his on the counter. They both stare down at their hands. Angel turns his hand to grab hers then reaches out and pulls her into a kiss. They stumble up against the fridge and Buffy jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist. Still kissing, Angel carries her over to the kitchen table, sweeps the stuff on it on the floor and lays her down on it.

* * *

Buffy sees how Doyle is looking at her other self. She punches him not all too softly in the arm, gave him a dirty look and turned him around.

* * *

She continues to watch how Angel and Buffy act as a normal couple in love.

Buffy and Angel fall asleep in each other's arm.

A little while later, Doyle comes running down to Angel's room. He explains to Angel about how he had a vision about the morah demon.

They leave to go kill the demon, and leaving Buffy behind.

Angel gets to the site and tries to fight but has a hard time, since he is human.

Back Angel's apartment

Cut to Cordy putting sticky notes on things in the office.

Buffy comes in: "Angel? - Cordelia."

Cordy hold up and ornate ax: "Is this antique?"

Buffy: "Byzantine."

Cordy puts it down: "Mmm."

Buffy: "Where is Angel?"

Cordy shrugs: "I've decided not to feel sorry for myself. I'm taking matters into my own hands, organizing a little 'going out of business' sale to subsidize the severance package Angel never bothered setting up for me."

Buffy: "Did he leave a message about where he went?"

Cordy: "You know I'm in real pain here and all you can do is talk about Angel. Has it even occurred to you how this whole turning human thing might affect me?"

Buffy: "Regrettably - no. Look, if you know where he is, just tell me?"

Cordy with a sigh: "He told me not to tell you."

Buffy: "Is he in trouble? (Cordy makes a face) Cordelia, what are we, in second grade here? Tell me!"

Cordy: "Oh, you want to talk about being mature? Maybe it's time that you grew up and realized that you can't have everything. You can't have Angel and save the world. And anyway, it's your fault that he went to fight that thing by himself without.."

Buffy: "What thing?"

Shifts to Angel fighting against the demons. Buffy comes and helps him. Killing the demons. After they get back Angel goes back to the Oracles to speak to them.

Cut to the Oracles.

Man: "You again."

Woman: "What have you brought me?"

Angel: "Famille Rose vase. (Throws her a black vase) Ching dynasty. Circa 1811."

Woman: "Lovely."

Man: "Why are you here, lower being?"

Angel: "The Mohra demon said the end of days had begun. That others were coming, soldiers of darkness. I need to know if he was telling the truth."

Man: "As far as such things can be told."

Angel: "What happens to the Slayer when these soldiers come?"

Woman: "What happens to all mortal beings. Albeit sooner in her case."

Angel: "She'll die? - Then I'm here to beg for her life."

The Oracles turn and walk away: "It is not our place to grant life or death."

Angel: "And I ask you to take mine back. (The oracles stop walking and turn back to him) Look I can't protect her or anyone this way, not as a man."

Woman: "You're asking to be what you were, a demon with a soul, because of the Slayer?"

Man turns to leave again: "Oh, this is a matter of love. It does not concern us."

Angel: "Yes, it does. The Mohra demon came to take a warrior from your cause - and it succeeded. I'm no good to you like this. I know you have it in your power to make this right. Please."

Man: "What is done can not be undone."

Woman: "What is not yet done can be avoided."

Man: "Temporal folds are not to indulge at - the whims of lower beings."

Woman: "You are wrong. This one is willing to sacrifice every drop of human happiness and love he has ever known for another. He is not a lower being."

Man: "There is one way. But it is not to be undertaken lightly."

Woman: "We swallow this day, as though it had never happened. Twenty-four hours from the moment the demon first attacked you, we take it back."

Angel licks his lips: "Then none of this happened and Buffy and I.. What - what'll stop us from doing the exact same thing again?"

Woman: "You. You alone will carry the memory of this day. - Can you carry that burden?"

* * *

Just as Angel was about to answer, Doyle pauses it.

"WHAT THE HELL! Why did you pause it? What does he say/ WHAT DOES HE SAY?" Buffy screams with tears coming down her eyes.

Doyle doesn't say anything. He just waits for her to calm down. He isn't sure if she can handle want comes next, but he knows she has to see it.

After a couple of minutes, he starts its again.

Cut to the clock on Angel's desk. It's 8:56.

Buffy wearing a long flowery dress is pacing Angel's apartment. Angel comes down the steps to his apartment.

Buffy: "I'm guessing that expression isn't because they were all out of fresh OJ at the deli. - What happened?"

Angel: "Nothing happened. - I just.."

Buffy: "Where have you been?"

Angel: "I went to see the Oracles. I asked them to turn me back."

Buffy: "What? - Why?"

Angel: "Because more then ever I know how much I love you."

Buffy backs away from him: "No. No, you didn't."

Angel follows her: "And if I stayed mortal one of us would wind up dead, maybe both of us. You heard what Mohra said."

Buffy: "Mohra is dead. We killed him."

Angel: "He said others would come."

Buffy: "They always come. And they always will. But that's my problem now, not yours, remember?"

Angel: "No, I won't just stand by and let you fight, maybe die, alone."

Buffy: "Then we fight together."

Angel: "You saw what happened last night. If anything I'm a liability to you. You take chances to protect me, and that's not just bad for you, it's bad for the people we were meant to help."

Buffy: "So what? You just took a whole 24 hours to weigh the ups and downs of being a regular Joe and decided it was more fun being a superhero?"

Angel: "You know that's not it. How can we be together if the cost is your life, or the lives of others? (Buffy just stares at him and after a moment he takes her into his arms) I know. I couldn't tell you. I wasn't sure - if I could do it if I woke up with you one more morning."

Buffy sniffling: "I understand. - So, what happens now?'

Angel: "The Oracles are giving us back the day, turning back time, so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me mortal."

Buffy: "When?"

Angel looks over at the clock (it's 9:00): "Another minute."

Buffy crying: "A minute? No. No, it's not enough time!"

Angel: "We don't have a choice. It's done."

Buffy: "How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could have had?"

Angel: "You won't. No one will know but me."

Buffy: "Everything we did."

Angel: "It never happened."

Buffy shakes her head: "It did. It did. I know it did! (Puts her hand on his heart) I felt your heart beat."

Angel: "Buffy.."

They kiss. Buffy looks over at the clock. The minute is almost up.

Buffy: "No! Oh God. It's not enough time."

Angel is crying too now: "Shh, please. Please."

The hold each other tightly both crying.

Angel: "Please, please."

Buffy: "No. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget."

White flash dissolves to Angel's office the previous day.

Angel is leaning against his desk blinking, looking around. Buffy is standing next to the door.

Buffy: "So, then let's just stick to the plan. Keep our distance until a lot of time has passed, and given enough time - we should be able to.."

Angel stares at her and swallows hard: "Forget."

Buffy: "Yeah. - So - I'm gonna go - start forgetting."

The Mohra crashes through the window behind Angel with a scream. Angel just turns, grabs the clock from his desk and coolly smashes the Mohra's jewel with it. The Mohra goes up in a flash of light.

Buffy slightly stunned: "That was unreal. - How did you know how to kill it?"

Angel: "It's a Mohra demon. I - I had a lot of time to catch up on my reading."

Buffy nods slowly: "Yeah. Okay. - So I guess we've covered it, right?"

Angel: "I guess we did."

Buffy: "And that's all there really is to say."

Angel takes a deep breath and looks down on the smashed clock. It stopped at 9:02. When he turns back, Buffy is already leaving the outer office.

Angel: "Yeah. - That's it."

Doyle changes the settings again back to the white walls. He looks at Buffy waiting for the out bust he was sure to come. But nothing came. What Doyle saw, just broke his heart. Looking down, Buffy was on the floor, looking straight ahead almost in a catatonic state. Not sure what to do or say, Doyle sat next to her has she sat in complete silence.

"That was real, wasn't it?" Buffy asked so quietly, he wasn't even sure if he heard her right.

Doyle didn't quite know what to say. He has never seen her so upset. " I'm sorry." And he really, really was.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note!!

Ok Everyone! Im actually going to start writing again! Im really sorry for such a HUGE delay. But things in my life just got so complicated and I need sometime to deal. Also I lost all my writing abilities. I just couldn't think about how to put things into writing. Well I think I can do it this time. Im going to have something up in about 2 weeks. If I don't then I give everyone permission to just diss me as much as you want. Thanks everyone for your great reviews!


End file.
